Oh Deer
by knightshade114
Summary: :ON HOLD: A new threat hangs over Zootopia when mammals begin to go missing once more. Watch as a deer named Darian teams up with Officer Fangmire as they go undercover to unravel this strange plot and possibly find love along the way? (Warning: Yaoi later on, strong violence themes, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)


**Author's Note: Hey guys so, I recently watched Zootopia and me, being a furry, couldn't resist writing up this bad boy. Sorry if it sucks but I really needed to write this down so... On to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia except for my own characters (There are a lot of my own characters).**

* * *

"NO, mom. I'm leaving!" A dark green door slammed shut in the forest region of Zootopia.

The animal that had shut the door was an albino deer with white fluff around his neck and smaller antlers than some of the deer nearby with only three points, light blue eyes were paired with his white fur. He wore a thin cotton blue long sleeved v-neck shirt that just covered his hooves and a pair of tight dark blue jeans that cut off just above his ankles, a white fluffy tail sprouting from just above his jeans.

He flinched when he heard a masculine voice shout from behind the door, "Good! Don't come back, you fag!"

He sniffed softly and glanced back when a reddish brown doe stepped out of the door, sadness in her brown eyes, "Honey please, we can talk this over."

"No mom, we can't. This is who I am and I'm sorry that you guys can't accept that," The albino sighed as he turned to face his mother, a hint of surprise in his eyes when he saw what was in her hands.

"Darian... Before you go, you should take a suitcase with you... And some money, I don't think your father will allow me to pay for your schooling any longer," she smiled before placing the suitcase down next to his hooves and handing him a wad of cash, "To pay for your first semester and food until you can pay it yourself. I'm so sorry I can't do more sweetheart."

Darian nodded and smiled before accepting the money, shoving it into his pocket as he pulled his mother into a hug, "Thanks, mom."

She hugged him back tightly before letting him go and returning inside with a sad smile. A sigh made its way out of his mouth as he grabbed his light blue suitcase and walked down the trail, small tear trails on his furry cheeks glistened in the sunlight. He had known that his parents wanted him to settle down with a cute Doe and have a whole bunch of Fawns but he couldn't, it just didn't seem right or agree with him. Ever since he was a child, he knew he was different. The other deer were different shades of brown with spots while they were young, he was pure white like the snow fall in Tundratown. Not only that, he was smaller in frame and resembled a doe more than one of the other deer which was another cause for him to be bullied a lot in school, other than his small antlers. Finally, he was one of the only deer that was attracted to the same sex, making him wonder for a long time whether something was wrong with him or not.

Darian sighed as he wiped the tears from his fur and strode down the trail more confidently towards the train station. Even if he had to work his tail off, he would achieve his dream to become a singer and prove to his father that he was more than just a… Fag. He shuddered at the slur as he bought a one-way ticket to the city and got on the train, pulling out his MP3 player and plugging his headphones in before dozing off in his seat.

He bolted upright when he felt the train pull into the station and pulled out his earbuds with a yawn, making sure his suitcase was still next to him as he picked it up and walked off the train car. He walked along the platform and looked around in awe at how large both the station and the city was, not to mention all of the necessities for herbivores like himself. For a moment, he felt a thrill of excitement run down his spine as he smiled for the first time since he left home and decided that he now needed to go on a job hunt, and an apartment hunt as well.

* * *

A week had passed and Darian had enrolled into the College for the Arts program in Zootopia. He worked a few blocks away at a small bakery which catered to Herbivores, Omnivores, and Carnivores alike. He had even found an apartment that was cheap and almost right next to the school. Unfortunately, almost all of the other apartments were filled with Predators and the only Prey was both him and an Antelope that lived on the first floor. The first floor was made up of Bears and the Antelope, then it went to the big cats on the second floor that continued to the third floor. Darian lived on the fourth floor with a few wolves but they kept to themselves mostly, sometimes they argued and their voices travel through the paper-thin walls but the Deer didn't mind much.

He was bagging up a half dozen doughnuts for a fluffy (fat) Cheetah when he heard the bell ring and turned to smile at the next customer, "Hello and welcome to-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I want a dozen blueberry muffins, like yesterday," a casually dressed black Timber Wolf demanded as he typed away on his phone, not looking up once.

"O-Of course sir," Darian replied as he rushed around the kitchen and wondered about how rude the wolf was, quickly boxing up a dozen muffins before placing it back onto the counter, "That will be $20.28."

The wolf just slapped a 20 dollar bill onto the counter as he tucked his phone away, not looking at Darian once, "Keep the change."

He went to grab the box when Darian gulped and gently poked the wolf's paw, "Umm... Excuse me, sir, that's not enough."

"What?" The wolf stopped, his grip tight on the box, and turned his muzzle to glare down at the deer who ducked his head a bit, "T-That's not enough to pay for your muffins..."

The wolf's glare hardened as he looked at Darian and ripped the box from his hands before walking out the door.

"Oh... I-I'll just... Okay..." The deer sighed softly before turning to the cash register, reaching for the twenty as he put it in and reached into his pocket to grab change.

He stopped and his ears perked up when he heard coins clink onto the counter, looking up and reared back a bit when he saw a large tiger with short thick orange fur and dark brown stripes spreading from the tip of his head down to his arms, legs, back, and tail in place of where the wolf was standing.

The tiger was dressed in a purple t-shirt and khaki's with an athletic build, a confident grin on his face when he looked at the deer with kind green eyes, "To pay for that wolf's rudeness."

"Thank you, sir..." Darian replied softly as he seemed to get lost in the tiger's eyes before shaking his head and straightening up, grabbing the coins as he smiled shyly at the tiger, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I would love a deer cake if you have it," the tiger winked flirtatiously with a playful purr and chuckled a bit when he saw the deer's face go red, shaking his head, "I'm just teasing. I'd like four chocolate doughnuts, please."

Darian ducked his head in embarrassment before nodding and gathering the doughnuts in a small pink box, placing it on the counter when he was done, "That'll be $5.60, Mr...?"

"Tony, Tony Fangmire," Tony smiled as he took the box, tossing the money onto the counter as he turned and left.

Darian watched him leave, his blue eyes staring at the tiger's fit butt as he watched him walk away, what could he do? Predator or not, that was one sexy tiger. Darian's head filled with fantasies but he jumped when he heard a bell ding and got back to work, pushing Tony from his mind.

* * *

Work ended and Darian got ready for his night classes, changing out of the green apron and hat from the bakery. He dusted off his black t-shirt which looked like a band tee but actually had a Thestral printed on it from the movie 'Harry Otter and the Order of the Phoenix'. He was wearing his tight dark blue skinny jeans that clung to his legs, outlining them well.

He fluffed up the fur around his neck as he walked towards the Arts building on the Campus, securing the messenger bag around his shoulders as he entered the building. He waved to a few of the students that he knew before walking into the singer's classroom.

There was a gilt ( **A/N: Gilt is a female pig that hasn't had any piglets** ) already in the classroom who was bright pink and wore a smile with her sunset orange spaghetti strapped dress as she waved to him, "Darian! Over here!"

Darian smiled as he walked over to her and sat down, his fluffy white tail wiggling a bit as he took out his book, "Hey Bella, what's shakin' bacon?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she punched him in the shoulder, "Not much, fluff butt."

Darian laughed and opened his book, flipping through the pages, "Well, great. Who's on the list today? Mr. Hooves? Ms. Claws?"

"Oh shut up, you know their names!" Bella frowned playfully as she flattened her dress, making Darian's pale blue eyes snap down.

He blinked in surprise when the first thing that came to mind was the tiger, Tony, who was the same beautiful color as the dress.

Bella seemed to see his glazed over gaze and poked him with a frown, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Darian blushed lightly as his fur fluffed in irritation, making him bury his muzzle into the book, "Nothing!"

"Ooooh, right. Like I'm going to believe that. What's up?" Bella snapped as she snatched the book and slapped it onto the desk, making him jump.

"Well..." Darian blushed harder, hating that his fur was white, "I met someone..."

"OH! DETS, tell me EVERYTHING!" Bella seemed to scream, making Darian flinch and cover his ears as the other mammals in the room looked over at them in confusion.

"Shut your trap, Bells!" Darian hissed, placing a cloven hoof over her mouth, "Jeez. I met him at work and he's..."

"What? He's what? A coyote? I mean I don't judge but... Please, tell me he's not a coyote," Bella pleaded as Darian rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Not exactly, no. He's a... Tiger."

Silence. Darian looked up at Bella's shocked expression and snapped his hoof in her face, "Uhh, hello? Bells? Bella?"

"You. Are dating. A tiger?!" Bella shouted, breaking out of her frozen state to shake Darian's shoulders.

He quickly shushed her and glanced around the room, making sure that no one was listening as he replied, "Shut your muzzle! No, I am not dating a tiger! And his name was Tony."

Bella looked at him unimpressed, glaring at him dully, "Still. You've got the hots for a tiger, Tony, whatever. Your natural predator! Tigers eat deer, remember?"

Darian rolled his eyes before smirking at her, "I wouldn't mind if he ate me."

"Eww, gross, images!" Bella stuck her tongue out in disgust as she shoved him playfully, "Whatever. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I told you, if you would listen, I am not dating him. I just saw a cute tiger at work and he left, end of story," Darian replied, grabbing his book off the desk as Bella huffed, "First comes the crush, then comes the obsession, just you wait. You'll be knee deep in tiger lovin'."

* * *

Darian sighed once he was out of the building, the class was ended early due to no professor showing up which confused him, normally they would just call in a substitute. He stretched his hooves above his head with a yawn, ready to end the day as he walked through an alley to get to the train station. He slowed to a stop when he saw three male panthers and a small sheep girl at the other end, making him dart behind a few garbage cans as the ewe ( **A/N: Ewe= Female sheep** ) bleated in fear.

He glanced over the cans and watched in frozen shock as the panthers tied up the struggling sheep, accidentally knocking over a soda can. He fumbled with it and winced as it clanged to the ground, pressing himself flat against the wall when he heard one of the panthers growl as he approached.

"Go check it out," he heard the lead panther snap and seemed to tremble as he heard claws clicking against the ground.

Darian was about to get up and run when he heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey! Stop right there!"

"Damn!" the lead panther frowned before one of them picked up the sheep and the other grabbed the panther near him, dragging him away as the three ran for it.

"Stop! Stop in the name of the law!" he heard the same deep voice shout and Darian covered his head as he heard some of the trash cans get knocked over.

He seemed to shiver, wondering what exactly he had gotten into as he looked up. However, his fear was chased away as surprised took over. He recognized the cop in front of him, it was Tony Fangmire.

Tony glared as he chased down the panthers but paused when he saw the familiar white fur of a deer he had seen at a bakery earlier that day, almost making him stop but he shook his head and continued down the alleyway.

Darian swallowed harshly as he stood on shaky legs, his eyes wide as he looked at the tiger that darted off after the panthers. He watched him leave and was a bit surprised at how nice he looked in a police uniform before sighing as he tightened the strap on his shoulder, he would miss the train.

Personally, the deer didn't care much about the panthers or the sheep since it wasn't his problem and plus, Tony could take care of it from there if his muscles were anything to go by. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the intercom from the train saying that it was leaving soon, making him jog to get to the train cars.

A few minutes passed and his stop arrived as he stepped off the train, yawning as he walked towards his apartment complex. He checked the time on his phone, it was 8:57pm as he walked into the building, making him groan since he had three essays to write and two of them were due the next day at midnight. He tucked the phone away as he ran a cloven hoof down his face, not taking notice to how some of the predators in the hall turned their heads to watch him walk towards the elevator.

Right as he pushed the button to call the elevator, one of the cheetahs that lived on the third floor came up behind him and slapped him right on the rear end, grabbing a hand full of deer next to his tail. The noise that made its way out his mouth shouldn't have been possible but it sounded like a high-pitched bleating noise that normally came from female sheep when distressed or in danger. Darian's eyes widened as he slapped a hoof over his mouth and a blush crossed his face as he tensed, his ears drooping as he waited in the silence that came over the hall. He frowned as he listened to the cheetah snicker next to him and swiftly walked onto the elevator, slamming the button to close the doors as they shut in the cheetah's smirking face.

Darian was sick and tired of all these predators that thought they could do what they wanted, whenever they wanted. He hated that he was the only other prey in the building and was prone to be teased every time he walked down the hall but today was the worse one yet. He got to his floor and walked to his apartment, unlocking it quickly as he slipped inside.

He groaned as he tossed his bag to the floor and sat on the couch, his apartment wasn't really much. There were three rooms in total, the living room, the kitchen/washroom, and his bedroom that had a bathroom attached. There was a television in the living room but Darian didn't have a box to hook it up to so instead, it was hooked up to his Xbox. There was a plain white couch opposite to the tv. Almost everything in the apartment was either white or blue except for his clothes because of his white fur, it would get everywhere when he shed.

Darian leaned his head back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling as his antlers hit the back of the furniture. Secretly, he hoped that he would see Tony again but doubted it greatly. He wondered about the scene he had witnessed earlier and thought back on it, why were some panthers kidnapping an ewe? What was the whole point in it all? He knew that the number of kidnappings was growing in Zootopia based on the newspaper that he reads at the bakery occasionally.

He sighed and decided to sleep on it as he stood, walking to his bedroom as he stripped out of his clothes. He crawled under the covers and set his alarm before going to bed, tomorrow would be better.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this one! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted out of this and I changed the tiger's name four times so originally it was going to be Rory McClause but ended up being Tony Fangmire because of the tiger on the force in the movie. Anyway, I hope to see some of you guys in the next chapter, Peace!**


End file.
